Rune Factory 4-2 Part 4: Don't Run Away
by animerules01
Summary: It's usually never the answer.


The next morning, Ayame woke up to a loud "thump!". So she went to investigate. And what she found was Vishnal, unconscious on the floor. "Vishnal!" She yelped. He was unresponsive, though he was still breathing when Ayame checked him. "Vishnal..." She frowned sadly. Then she felt determined. "You took care of me. Now it's _my_ turn to take care of _you_." She said. She picked him up onto her back and carried him to his bed. She felt his forehead. "Hot." She said. She took his temperature. "High fever." She said. So she got a cold wet cloth and placed it gently on his forehead. She left the room for a bit and came back with some soup. Vishnal stirred from his sleep, smelling the fresh soup. "Mistress...? What happened...?" He moaned. Ayame looked away. "You were unconscious, so I helped you out. You have a high fever." Ayame said. She suddenly started to feel as hot as Vishnal was. "Ugh..." She moaned quietly. "Mistress, are you feeling sick, too?" Vishnal asked. Ayame didn't want to worry him, so she shook her head. Then she started to feel faint. Everything was spinning. Ayame looked at Vishnal pleadingly. "Ummm..." She started. Vishnal moved over. "You can." He finished. Ayame lied down next to him, hoping she wouldn't fall asleep. _Why is he being so nice to me...? I've never had this kind of treatment before... _Ayame's eyes started to flutter and become heavy. She knew she had no choice but to sleep. A few hours later, Ayame and Vishnal woke up to an old man yelling at them to awaken. They both yawned, and when their vision kicked in, there was an angry, mad-sounding, and scary-looking old man tapping his right foot, like he was demanding an explanation. "Uh-oh..." Ayame started. "Gaah! U-uhh, M-Mister Volkanon! I-I can explain!" Still angry at them, Volkanon said two little words. "I'm waiting." He said. Vishnal and Ayame sighed, telling him everything. "I see. And _why _wasn't Clorica or I informed?" Volkanon said angrily. "I-I... I~!" Vishnal was interrupted by Ayame, trying to defend him. "I am sorry. I should not have let this happened. If it is your wish, I will leave." No response. Ayame looked at Vishnal's watery eyes. "Goodbye, Vishnal. Thank you for everything." She said. Her eyes watered as she walked outside of Selphia, her memories of her and Vishnal coming to view. She walked farther and farther away until she hit Yokmir Forest, and broke down sobbing loudly. Meanwhile in Selphia, Vishnal got angry and lost his nerve, doing the unthinkable: Yelling at his master butler, Volkanon. "That's it! I've had it! You can fire me, you can yell at me, you can even scold me! But I will _not _work for a man who hates a woman like her! _Never!_" Volkanon was shocked beyond belief. He couldn't believe that Vishnal showed backbone and yelled at his master. He was speechless. Clorica was watching behind a wall, and also couldn't believe he did that. Vishnal grunted, and ran out of the castle, out of town, and into Yokmir Forest. When suddenly, he heard loud sobbing. He went toward the sobbing noise and found Ayame, sobbing loudly and looking as if she was in pain from all the crying. Vishnal felt a lump in his throat, seeing his mistress in such pain and misery. He walked up to her, and put a hand on her left shoulder. Ayame stopped crying and started sniveling and whimpering. "Get away from me..." She said, standing up. Vishnal didn't respond, he just stood right in front of her, without fear. Ayame looked to the side and took out her sword, the sharp part pointing near Vishnal's throat, hoping it would scare him away. He didn't move a muscle. She put her sword away, and started punching herself in the face and stomach, gasping and panting. Vishnal grabbed her wrists, pulling her to his chest to embrace her. She grabbed his shirt tightly, crying very hardly but quietly, and embraced him right back, leaving her cheeks saturated with tears. Vishnal sat both himself and her down, crying silently. Several hours later, when the moon was full, they stopped crying (mostly because they ran out of tears), and looked into each others bloodshot eyes. Ayame was still upset, but managed to break the silence. "Why...?" She said finally. "Why what...?" Vishnal asked. "Why did you leave them, let me draw my blade to you, and stopped me from beating myself...?" Vishnal's lower lip quivered. "Because... Because...!" He couldn't spit it out, he didn't know how she would respond. "You hate me, don't you...?" Said Ayame. Vishnal was appalled. Why would she say that? "You must hate me because I'm an awful person... I'm too uptight, I can't do any simple things correctly, I talk to quietly, I can't go one day without injuring myself, and worst of all..." She looked up at Vishnal, her tears showing once more. "I tried to kill you... I am deeply sorry... Now, go back to where you belong..." Vishnal didn't move. He stayed right next to his mistress. Ayame closed her eyes tightly. "Well what're you waiting for? Can't you see I don't want you around...!" She started to cry. "Just get outta here you stupid, caring human!" She crying uncontrollably, but Vishnal didn't leave her side.


End file.
